Celos de elfos
by minidraculaura3
Summary: Légolas es es personaje favorito de kagome, y decir su nombre es como tocar el cielo, pero inuyasha no lo soporta. lo que inuyasha desconoce es que los elfos ademas de causar celos, son criaturas que solo habitaban en llos fans de El señor de los anillos.TE RETO A LEER. Regalo de cumpleaños para cami-rin-chan. Mal sumary, pero no importa, yo se que te quieres pasar por aqui.


**Nota:** los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic esta dedicado al cumpleaños 20 y 21 de mí estimada gemela, autora y lectora **Cami-Rin-chan**, quien cumplió años el 26 de marzo al igual que yo, **espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños, y mira aquí, después de un año de espera y tres días de retraso, tu regalo de cumpleaños; con mucho cariño de mi, para tu.**

Sin más a leer.

…

Dio un suspiro cansado y rogo mentalmente porque su tortura finalizara, ¡Por amor de Dios, como quería largarse de ahí ya!, y vaya que lo había intentado, pero ¿Qué respuesta obtuvo?, un buen y duro siéntate de parte de la chica del futuro, pero ¿Por qué el joven hanyo se encontraba tan desesperado por partir del mundo actual?, pues era muy sencillo, ¡el tenia cosas mas importantes por hacer, que ver como _su _acompañante babeaba por_otro_ sujeto!

Eso era inaudito, InuYasha moría de ganas por arrastrar a Kagome al Sengoku y no dejarla regresar con la excusa de _buscar los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, _tal vez si así, la joven futurista dejaba de estar pegada a esa extraña caja mágica que mostraba imágenes, pero no cualquier imágenes, sino, de un tal _Legonas_, o algo así.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo? Muy simple, Kagome como de costumbre se había retirado para ir a su época por sus exámenes que durarían 5 días, y claro que después de una discusión y un abajo, como era normal, la chica pudo partir tranquila a su época; después de aquello, 5 días después, un joven de cabellera plateada había viajado al futuro, para traer de regreso a una joven azabache, pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a la morada y en la sala, recostada en un sillón, yacía la chica a la que buscaba.

Obviamente le recriminó el hecho de estar gastando valioso tiempo en lugar de reunir la esfera, y ella simplemente le respondió que le _diera un respiro, _acto seguido lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastro a su lado, cuando el estaba a punto de reclamar, noto que Higurashi, estaba viendo la caja de imágenes, fue entonces cuando dirigió la mirada a dicho aparato y vio una horrible criatura que repetía ''_mi precioso'',_ sin darse cuenta que se quedo viendo perdidamente la caja mágica.

-oye Kagome, ¿Qué es eso?

-se llama _El Señor de los anillos: Las dos torres,_ y es de mis películas favoritas_._

-es similar a mi época; ese tal anillo es como la Shikon no Tama.

-tienes razón, InuYasha.

…

Después de aquello ninguno menciono nada, y hasta ese momento InuYasha estaba muy cómodo con la película, hasta que llego una escena donde un _elfo_, de nombre _legonas_, o algo así, en donde la chica futurista se mostro particularmente interesada por dicho macho, poniendo especial atención en cada parte que aparecía, y eso era sumamente molesto, y era por esa razón que el hanyo se encontraba de tan mal humor.

''-_te lo describo todo Gimli o ¿te voy buscando un taburete?''._

_-_ah, mi amado Légolas, como te quiero.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kagome?

-porque si tuviera la oportunidad de pasar mi vida con el, o por lo menos un segundo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Dicho comentario no paso desapercibido por el hanyo que sintió como la sangre comenzaba hervir en su interior, ¿así que Kagome prefería a ese tal legonas por sobre él? ¿Sería por su cabello rubio? ¿O por sus ojos azules? ¿Sus orejas puntiagudas tenían algún atractivo acaso? ¿Qué tenia ese tal _legonas_ que él no tuviese?

-_él es un elfo, no una mezcla_\- pensó para sus adentros.

Para ese momento, todos sus celos pasaron a ser una profunda tristeza, pues el era un hanyo y esa era la diferencia entre él y el otro sujeto, la distancia era un ser impuro y un elfo de sangre, por eso él no era competencia, y no era de extrañar que Kagome prefiriera a una criatura hecha de sangre pura; si, ella seria mas feliz a lado de ese estúpido elfo, ¡Incluso ella lo había dicho!;se puso de pie dispuesto a irse y dejarle el camino libre al elfo, y salió de la casa sin que la chica se diera cuenta, y salto al pozo.

…

Al llegar ahí, vago por el bosque un rato mientras pensaba, ¿Por qué ese tal legonas le había quitado a su Kagome?, ¿estaría junto a ella en ese momento?, sus pies habían tomado rumbo a un pequeño lago y al momento de ver el agua, en el reflejo se apareció una imagen del estúpido elfo junto a la chica del futuro, y el muy maldito la tenia tomada de la mano, !vaya que el muy aprovechado no había perdido tiempo¡; de pronto, el _macho_ comenzo a hablar.

-_por favor, ven conmigo._

¡¿Qué se fuera con él, había dicho?! Este tipo no le caía para nada bien.

-_Quiero que estés conmigo._

Por si no lo sabia Higurashi permanecería con él, lo había prometido.

_-Légolas, te quiero._

Ok, eso había sido todo, ¡si el muy desgraciado creía que podía quitarle a la azabache, estaba en verdad equivocado!

¡Ahora se enteraría de quien era InuYasha Taisho!

…

Llego de nuevo al mundo actual, mientras imágenes nada pudorosas de Kagome y el estúpido elfo en mente, como lo odiaba, por tener lo que el deseaba, tenia los suspiros de la chica del futuro, su completa atención, además de su amor y el era libre para amarla, _legonas_ no tenia ninguna atadura para estar con ella; lo único que impedía que posiblemente los viera juntos demostrando su amor, era la promesa que ataba a Higurashi junto a él; e pregunto ¿ella será capaz de romper su promesa para estar a lado del estúpido elfo?

¡NO Kagome ERA SUYA, Y EL ELFO NO SE LA QUITARIA!, ya estando afuera de la casa, antes de entrar, su mente le hizo una mala pasada, recordando la voz de Kagome.

_-Légolas, quédate junto a mí, por favor._

Esperen, eso no era un recuerdo.

Afino su oído, y pudo presenciar los suspiros de Kagome, y quien sabe cuanta cursilería mas, maldijo el momento en el que se conocieron, y en que ella se quedo perdidamente enamorada de él, odio a ese tal _legonas, _por cortejar a SU azabache; abrió la puerta y entro dispuesto a pelear contra ese elfo por Kagome, tenia una terribles ganas de arrancarle_ su hermoso cabello rubio_ y picarle _sus preciosos ojos azules, _o quizá romper _sus fuertes y cálidos brazos,_ y quería golpearlo hasta que _su aterciopelada y varonil voz _suplicara piedad.

Léase con claridad que las palabras distinguidas eran parte de los miles de halagos que ella le dirigió al ser sobrenatural.

-_Légolas, muérdeme._

Después de escuchar eso se adentro a la morada, estaba en la sala, detrás de la chica, con los puños apretados, sintiéndose traicionado, ¡¿Qué la mordiera?! Eso representaba la unión entre 2 seres, y generalmente se llevaba a cabo en el apareamiento, ¡¿eso era lo único que esperaba para abandonarlo?! Empezó a gruñir mostrando su ira y se dirigió al patio trasero.

Kagome sorprendida por los rugidos, que produjo el regreso de InuYasha, salió disparada a su encuentro, lo que vio le helo la sangre, InuYasha estaba transformado a youkai, y gruñía, se notaba tenso, y a pesar de no ver su rostro sabia que estaba molesto.

-InuYasha ¿te encuentras bien?

Antes de poder reaccionar, InuYasha la tenia acorralada contra el Goshimboku, y olía con fervor entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo, como buscando algo.

-¿Dónde?

-¿de que hablas?

-¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde esta la marca de emparejamiento?

-¿marca? ¿De que h…?

-_''legonas muérdeme, legonas, quédate junto a mí, por favor. '', _¿Te recuerdan algo tus palabras?

-InuYasha, yo…

Higurashi fue callada por un golpe de parte de InuYasha hacia el tronco, y su mirada dolorida, llena de tristeza y soledad.

-¿Por qué lo prefieres? ¿Por su cabello rubio?, ¿Sus ojos acaso? ¿Por ser un elfo?, ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?, ¿no soy suficiente para ti?- pregunto con gran tristeza.

-InuYasha…

-Kagome, he tardado mucho, pero, quiero que sepas que te quiero, aun así es tarde, te has enamorado de ese estúpido elfo, un ser de sangre pura, esta bien, el gano, te dejare ir, solo quiero conservar un ultimo recuerdo, dile a ese idiota que lo odio con todo mi ser, por robar lo que mas quiero.

La azabache no comprendía nada ¿Qué iba a hacer?, de pronto sintió el rostro de InuYasha acercarse lentamente al suyo, su cara levemente inclinada, ¿en verdad la iba a besar?, podía sentir su respiración lenta y pausada, y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

-te quiero.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, poso su brazo en la cintura femenina para atraerla a el y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, en una pequeña caricia, era un beso suave y leve, un simple adiós, intentando transmitir emociones y sentimientos, aunque ¿de que serviría? Ella ya había tomado una elección y no era el.

_Kagome. _

_Adiós._

Se sintió desconcertada al momento de percibir que el comenzaba a separarse, y como si estuviera a punto de morir, lo atrajo a ella nuevamente, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y lo beso con fervor, moviendo continuamente sus labios, sin importar si le correspondía o no, había esperado demasiado por aquello, no lo dejaría ir ahora.

-InuYasha…

Era el momento, estaba esperando que ella lo separara y le dijera que no lo amaba, pero en lugar de eso ella lo había besado, y de una forma que solo fue capaz de disfrutar, pues tal vez si después de eso ella lo rechazaba; fue ahí cuando escucho su voz y se preparo para el adiós.

-te quiero InuYasha.

Ok, eso no lo esperaba.

Se separo de sus labios, pero sin romper el abrazo y la miro con duda, ¿ella no amaba a otro?, se pregunto, pero no seria capaz de compartirla, no quería sentirse usado o aceptado solo por lastima, así que arriesgándose a perderlo todo cuestiono lo que carcomía su corazón.

-¿y _legonas_?

-InuYasha…él es únicamente un personaje de una saga de libros y de películas, por lo cual no podría estar junto a el.

Ese dialogo en un principio lo tranquilizo pero al meditarlo, solo lo hirió mas ¿entonces solo lo beso porque no tenia al _otro_?, ¿Cómo un remplazo?, Kagome noto la nueva tristeza del hanyo y comprendió en seguida lo que cruzaba por su mente, poso una mano en la mejilla del muchacho y lo acerco mas a ella.

-no InuYasha, tu no eres su remplazo, Légolas no es real, en cambio tu, tu eres mi InuYasha.

Confeso mientras lo volvía a atraer a ella.

-y tu mi Kagome.

-te quiero- mencionaron al unisonó.

Mientras se unían en un beso lento y suave, disfrutando el contacto.

**Fin.**

**¿Fue horrible? ¿Estuvo del asco? ¿Pasable? ¿Me merezco Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? **

**Bueno Cami, me costo lo suyo aun no me convence del todo, probablemente lo edite, pero tu dime, ¿te gusto? Después de un año de espera, deseo no haberte decepcionado, como pudiste notar hace referencia a Légolas, porque es un personaje que me gusta mucho y me pregunte ¿Cómo actuaria InuYasha?, claro con un final algo dulce.**

**Se les quiere yo.**


End file.
